Current burner control systems normally fire at a predetermined firing rate and control the temperature normally by turning the burner on and off. Recently there have been some burner control systems developed which are able to vary the firing rates discretely by using a plurality of predetermined fuel pressures for accommodating various demands of heating. Therefore, rather than turning the burner completely on and off, the burner is able to operate at normally two pre selected firing rates. One such burner control system is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,353,986 filed on Jun. 15, 1993 and titled “Demand Radiant Heating System” by Joseph B. Wortman. This particular burner control system which is used for a radiant tube heating application, utilizes a multi stage or more precisely a two stage fuel regulator in order to achieve two discrete firing rates. This burner control system achieves a plurality of predetermined pressures however, it is not able to continuously variably control the fuel pressure and therefore the firing rate over a predetermined range of firing rates.
In some applications it is desirable to be able to continuously variably control the firing rate and hence it is desirable to have a burner control system which is able to continually variably control the fuel pressure for continuously variable firing rates.